


Hetalia: Rescuing America

by TsukiAquaMoonCat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Protective England (Hetalia), Protective Nations, Rape, Smut, Threesome, protective Canada, protective france
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiAquaMoonCat/pseuds/TsukiAquaMoonCat
Summary: Alfred has been captured by his president and was forced to be a sex slave.When the Nations try to rescue him, they're all blocked out by a barrier.Except for one ex-Nation, Sadiq. The previous personification of Turkey is able to get in and out of the barrier.The other Nations have no other choice but to trust Sadiq.Will he get America out?Will America be able to trust again?OrWill it all fail?Will America give up?





	Hetalia: Rescuing America

_Slap! Slam!_ A grunt was heard.

"Fucking bitch. Don't give him any food or water," That man ordered.

_'Damn it. Why? Why is he able to overpower me? Why is nobody coming? Oh, right. I bet they don't care what happens to pathetic little me.'_ Tears ran down his face, _'But I wish someone out there cared. I wish that someone would save me. Hell, I wouldn't even mind Sadiq coming to save me. Even he would treat me better than this...'_

That was his last thought before falling asleep. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In another part of the world, a prison breakout was on the news. The escapee was hidden in a restaurant, watching the news.

"In the United States, another crisis is happening," The escapee perked up at that, "An American man named Alfred F. Jones is missing. He has been missing for three days. He was reported missing by his brother, Matthew. Matthew reported him missing when he had last gotten a voice mail from him. Matthew heard his brother begging him for his help, that he had been kidnapped. When Matthew tried to get his brother to tell him where he was, 'They're coming. I have to go,' was all Alfred said before hanging up. If you know any information please call the police."

His fist clenched. He paid for the food and got up. _"Excuse me, miss, but which flights leaves for the USA?"_ He asked a waitress in his language.

_"The earliest plane leaves in ten hours,"_ The waitress replied. He thanked her and left. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_'I'm coming, America. Just you wait. I'll be your hero this time, Meri. I...I love you, America. And I hope we can have a new start,'_ He thought. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Canada kept pounding on the barrier that kept him out. He growled.

"Canada," Lilly, his girlfriend, spoke, "Please. Stop. You're hurting yourself."

"My brother is in there, and who knows what the hell's happening to him!"

"But hurting yourself isn't gonna help him! I'll call the others. Maybe we'll think of something to help your brother. Just please, stop hurting yourself," She took his brused knuckles into her hands and kissed them. The Canadian sighed. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"National emergency meeting, is now beginning," Canada spoke.

"Shouldn't America be here too?" North Italy asked his daughter. Lilly sweatdropped.

"That's because America's been kidnapped, papa," Lilly told her dads.

"And you didn't call us sooner?" Germany exclaimed. Lilly sweatdropped again.

"That's because I was trying to keep these eight from killing themselves from trying to break into the barrier," She told her other dad, motioning to France, England, Canada, Mexico, Molassia, Australia, Wy and Hutt River.

"Another question, why are all the Micronations here?" England asked.

"Because we need as much help as possible. And that includes everyone," Canada answered.

"The 2nd Players will be coming soon. But until then, we need to make up a plan how to get in the barrier," Lilly explained, "The Micronations have gather some information."

"We've tried but we can't enter anywhere," Sealand reported, "Through air, water and land, as soon as we hit the barrier, it forces us out. Ladonia even tried to get in through the internet but..." He stopped, looking at the poor frizzled out boy. Everyone else winced. Kuglemugle was making their poor boyfriend rest his head in their lap.

"Anything else to report, Sea?"

"Well...we've been able to pinpoint where the barrier's magic source is coming from, but..." Sealand began.

"The thing is, it's coming from the White House," Seborga finished, "I saw it from the air as I was flying above it."

"Saw what?" A different Canadian accent asked. The 2nd Players were here. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as Lilly finished explaining, the 2nd Players were thoughtful. Many questions were asked.

"That means...Alfred must be somehow held prisoner there. But how? He's very strong. He would of--" Allen began but stopped.

"Allen, what's going on?" Matt asked.

"I can see what's happening. The guards are drugging him--" Allen paled and ran to the bathroom. Matt and Lillic ran after him. A few minutes later, the three came back.

"Allen, you okay?" Luciano asked. He felt the younger nation's forehead. Allen blushed. Luciano turned to the black cat in England's lap, "Don't even think about it, Dianne."

The black cat pouted, "But it would make a good fluff story~" Some of the nations, both 1st Players and 2nd Players, giggled at the two's antics.

"Yes, I'm fine," Allen replied. Luciano gave Allen a pointed stare. Allen sighed, "Okay, I'm not fine. The guards...were drugging him and they were..." He took a deep breath, "The guards were raping him..."

Everyone gasped or was shocked. Matthew hit the wall, denting it, "Those fucking bastards! I'll kill them! I'll kill them all."

"Hey, leave some for all of us. We want to kill them too!" Just about everyone exclaimed. 

"First thing first, we have to find a way to get in," Lilly interrupted. Everyone nodded. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In another part of the world, Sadiq saw the barrier. He bit the bottom of his lip and held on to his seat. The plane was landing. A small thu-dump! was heard. Sadiq let out that breath that he was holding. He made it. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After he exited the airport, he hid in the shadows. Then he heard a voice from behind him that made his skin crawl, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to save Alfred!" He exclaimed quickly, turning around with his hands up as a surrender.

"The barrier let you in?" Dianne questioned to herself, "Why, out of every nation, it's you that the barrier let in?"

"To be honest, I don't know either. But I also have a question for you. How is it that you're able to enter the barrier too?" Sadiq asked.

"I was born and raised American. This is my homeland. There's no place here that I can't go," Dianne replied. 

"Huh, that does make sense. So, what are we going to do now?" 

"We?" 

"Yeah, since we have the same goal in mind. So, do you have a plan?"

"No, not exactly. I'm just doing recon, trying to get information on Mer's situation. What would be yours?" 

"Simple. Break in, kill everyone in my way, grab America, and leave," Sadiq answered. Dianne facepawned. 

"No wonder we were able to take you down so easily," She grumbled. 

"At least it's better than what you have." 

"Hey! I'm gathering info so we could make a more stable plan than yours, Mr. Kill-Everyone-Is-My-Rescue-Plan! Every rescuer knows that a good rescue plan starts with recon and info gathering." 

He would of said something but then Dianne's phone rang. She answered the phone. 

"Dianne, are you there?" Lillic asked.

"Ja, I'm here. However, I've found someone that could help us so can you send an extra with you?" Dianne answered. 

'Extra?' Sadiq mouthed. 

'Tell you later,' Dianne mouthed back. 

"Okay. Who is it?" Lillic asked. 

"I can't tell you now. Safety reasons," Dianne answered. 

"Alright, see ya, sis," Lillic replied then hung up. 

Dianne turned to Sadiq, "Brace yourself when we get there." Sadiq nodded, taking her advice. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?" Canada yelled. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Gonna end it here! Please review, my lovely dearies!~**


End file.
